Lost and Found
by puzzlemistress
Summary: My interpretation of how 2x10 would have gone if Magnus didn't run up to Alec at the end of episode.


Alec felt the angelic energy pulse throughout the Institute. He knew in his mind that the Soul Sword was activated but he simply didn't know who did it. Alec ran as fast as he could to the source of the energy spike. He arrived to the control room to see werewolfs and vampires scattered on the floor, dead.

"You," he said, his eyes staring daggers at Clary. "You did this. You activated the Soul Sword."

"No Alec," Jace interrupted shakily. "I-I did. I-I thought I was destroying the sword but,"

"Where's Magnus?" Alec asked, panic setting in his head. "He wasn't here was her?"

"I don't-I don't know. We found Made and he went after her. We split up, I'm-I'm sorry."

"What do you mean you don't know!"

"Alec please-"

"Don't Jace," he muttered angrily as he ran out of the room, heading outside.

Ah he ran throughout the Institute, tears slowly began to flood his eyes as hear and panic settled deep into his mind. The Shadowhunters moving around him soon disappeared; he felt as if he was suspended in mid air flailing about. The non-stop falling feeling continued until one of the other Shadowhunters grabbed him by his arm.

"We need you inside."

"Right," Alec said hesitantly while following him inside.

All throughout the day, Magnus's safely consumed his thoughts. He ordered that each body that was discovered needed to be checked over three times, just in case a message was left. Whenever he had five seconds he would text or call his phone; still nothing. After the chaos settled, still no sign of Magnus. Alec soon found his way into an empty office sat on the couch and allowed the dam to burst. He sobbed angrily into his hand allowing the fear to consume him like a shark's teeth around a fish. He didn't know how long he was sitting and sobbing when Jace and Izzy entered the room. He looked up to see the pain in his parabati's eyes, knowing it was nearly his own reflection. Izzy tan to the couch and hugged him tightly. Jace walked to his brother and kneeled down next to him.

"Alec, this is about Magnus isn't it?" Jace said while placing firm hand on his knee.

"I'm scared out of my mind that something happened to him," he admitted with a small sob. "I can't lose him Jace I-I wouldn't survive that." his eyes flooding with tears as he looked at his brother.

"Oh Alec," Izzy hold his hand tightly while squeezing him close to her body.

"Alec this is Magnus Bane: The High Warlock of fucking Brooklyn. He has more lives than a cat. He practically is a cat. I can't promise that he's alive-"

"My worst nightmare-"

"But I can promise that I won't rest until I find him. I swear on our parabatai bond that I will bring him home to you. Dead or alive Alec, I will bring him back to you. Okay," Jace said as he placed his hand over Alec's parabatai rune.

Alec raised his hand and placed his hand on Jace's matching rune. Alec and Jace had tears in their eyes. Alec's tears out of fear of what could have happened to his beloved boyfriend and Jace out of feeling Alec's emotions. They embraced each other tightly as if their embrace could heal their pain, and for several long moments if temporarily did end that pain. They soon let each other go and wiped their tears. Izzy hugged them tightly before swiping the small tears in her eyes.

"Now let's find my boyfriend," Alec said determined while standing up.

They spent the majority of the next two days looking for any trace of Magnus. Any warlock either refused to talk to them or found nothing that could aid in finding. Alec forced himself to keep hope in his broken heart but like a lumberjack it kept being chipped away like wood. To make matters worse, Robert and Maryse came to speak with their children. As usual, Maryse tried to convince her son to end their 'pointless' search for Magnus and became a true leader of the Institute.

"Alec this is a blessing in disguise. Our family name can be restored-" she began to rant.

"Maryse this rea-" Robert interrupted.

"Mom!" Isabell shouted in anger.

"How dare you," Alec groaned.

"Me? I'm the one who doesn't have the nerve? You ruined everything over a downworlder," she scoffed in surprise.

"If you loved your family as much as you preach you wouldn't care if I was with a downworlder you should want me to be happy. I've been giving a damn about your reputation for years and I am tired of it. I'm gay mom, get the hell over it!" Alec screamed angrily while standing.

His mother stood up ready to challenge her son.

"I love him mom. He is the best person for me and he might be dead never knowing how much I truly loved him!" he sobbed angrily as he collapsed in the chair he was previously sitting in, crying into his hands.

"You may not understand his love, mom, but it can't be worse than what dad is doing to you," Izzy hissed while comforting her brother.

"What are-" Robert tried to ask.

"Oh please Robert we know what you did to mom," she hissed while sending dagger eyes at her father.

Before anyone could say a word the alarms sounded: a Downworlder was in the Institute. Dismissing the argument for another time, the Lightwoods armed themselves before dashing to the main hall. The Shadowhunters watched as a cloaked covered being collapsed out of the portal. The portal closed as the being slowly stood, it's hand shakily taking off the hood.

"Magnus!" Alec shouted in relief as he dropped his bow and arrow to run to him.

"Alexander!" Magnus exclaimed with a shared relief before Alec's body crashes into his.

Magnus is alive, Alec's thought. The rest of the world didn't matter. His boyfriend, the love of his life, is alive and here in his arms. He cradled Magnus's head into his shoulder while clinging tightly to his waist. Magnus was holding onto Alec's whole body with such vigor it felt like a chain was bounded to his waist. Alec didn't care about the lack of circulation to his waist. He would have suffered the wrath of Valentine if it meant to got to be held and hold Magnus for the rest of his life. His joy and relief washed over his entire body that he couldn't the tears from trickling down his cheeks. The room around them and all the people in it vanished into thin air. Magnus was his only concern at that moment.

"What happened? Where have you been? Are you okay?" he pulled away to look Magnus in the eye.

"I found Madzie. I got her out of the Institute and to Catherine's. She'll be safe. I tried to portal back but something happened then the next thing I knew I was in Prague. I tried over and over again and I ended up in Tokyo, Paris, even Portugal. I was nearly drained of my magic. I found a warehouse and hid there for a few hours but it ended up being a few days. Once the blocking energy disappeared, I quickly portaled back here," he explained while gripping to his arm.

"Magnus, I-by the Angels," he hugged his boyfriend tightly allowing the fear to drain from his body.

"It's okay Alexander. It's over now."

"I've never felt that type of fear, ever. Not knowing if you were alive or dead. I-I was terrified."

"I was terrified for you too. I didn't have a way to contact you or anyone else."

"Magnus, I-I love you."

"I love you too," Magnus said after taking a short pause.

Alec kissed Magnus passionately while gripping his shoulders. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's waist as the kiss deepened. Maryse stormed off angrily as the rest of the Shadowhunters disbursed. When they pulled away Alec hugged Magnus again, burying his face into his shoulder. He would deal with his mother;s attitude later. For right now he was in this moment with Magnus. And if they were both being honest, they wouldn't have had it any other way.


End file.
